


Fighting for the Cause

by Rabidy



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Marco, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mass Incarceration, Not the usual Attack on Titan fanfict, Pretty much everyone from the 104th, Racism, Reincarnation, black history month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabidy/pseuds/Rabidy
Summary: Out of appreciation for Black History Month.“I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality…. I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word.”—Martin Luther King, Jr.As far back as Armin could remembered, he discovered that you ought to regard individuals as you need to be dealt with.Eren trusted that nobody is superior to anybody. If today you stand for nothing, tomorrow you fall for everything.Mikasa had at last met somebody who had captured her attention. What  difference did it make  that they weren't a similar race? Love has no color, isn't that right?Our most loved trio will desperately fight for what they believe is right!





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

> "Let me start of by saying that I am an a 20 year old African American. I randomly got the idea to do this story one day but I was lowkey scared to post it because I know that the feedback was going to be crazy. I am not trying to be racist to any nationality but I just wanted to do a story for black history month. I love everyone, fat or tall, skinny or small. Black or white, as long as they do whats right. I hope everyone actually reads this story, although it is not going to be that long, but I'll be grateful to constructive criticism. Thank you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The cause of freedom is not the cause of a race or a sect, a party or a class-it is the cause of human kind, the very birthright of humanity. "Anna Julia Cooper

This period of time was different.

Beyond different.

He had remembered back then, long ago to a place that only existed in memory, that though humanity was divided it wasn't for some ignorant reason. Sure the walls separated the rich from the poor, by having the higher class secluded safely than the rest, but he thought that this was the most absurd thing ever. Something that know one would have ever seen coming. He was sure that after defeating the Titans, humanity would not make the same mistake twice.

 

Armin Arlet was wrong.

 

Humanity still hadn't learned, and they haven't benefited from their past mistakes after all this time.

It was the 1960s, such a weird time period. Apparently there was wars. Not amongst humans and Titans, who were long gone, but humans against other humans.

They fought for power.

Wealth.

Freedom.

Which every man so rightfully deserved, right?

Wrong.

People were being judged based off of the color of their skin. People did not believe that a certain nationality did not deserve freedom. They even had a war about it.

African Americans.

They were a darker shade of the "white man" so they faced different hardships that Armin wouldn't think that humanity had the audacity to do so. Slavery was gone, thanks to the thirteenth amendment, but it didn't stop alot of Americans from still being able to strike fear into the hearts of many African Americans. Armin could not attend school with the "colored children". They could not share the same water fountain. Bombing churches were such an ordinary thing. Police brutality was at a all time high. Lynching, he had thought, was inhumane.

Everything was just so freaking ridiculous.

They had to even sit in the back of the bus.

And even then, if there were not enough seats and a Caucasian man or woman were getting on the bus, they had to give up their seat. Armin had watched this with his own eyes. A pregnant woman, no older than 20 probably, had to give up her seat to a white man who was fully capable of standing on his own two feet. He had yelled obscenities at the woman, and literally dragged her off of the seat that she was sitting in because she was taking too long to get up.

She was almost five months pregnant, she had said as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her while everyone had watched.

Yet no one did a damn thing.

They only watched as the poor woman, who had obviously been at work, get thrown around as if she were a sack of potatoes.

And no one did a damn thing.

Except for him.

Armin had slowly got out of his seat, ignoring his grandfather's eyes on him, and made his way towards the woman. He had reached out his hand politely offering up his seat, telling her that she looked as if she needed it more and that he is sorry that the world is cruel. She had cried and thanked him over and over again and sat in his seat while his grandfather shot him a proud a smile.

If only the others on the bus had thought that way.

_"How dare you get your hands filthy from helping that animal!"_

_"How about you get on the floor since you wanna help her boy!"_

_"Negro lover!"_

 

Negro lover was a common second name for him, even at school. For believing that every race deserved to be treated with compassion. Some blonde woman missing her front teeth had even spat on him. The bus driver had kicked him off and his grandfather had tried to follow.

 _"No."_ He had said sternly. _"This is my battle."_

So he got off the bus with out a fight while the people yelled cheers as he got off.

But Armin Arlet did not give a damn.

Because the "negros" were not bad people.

They were proud, smart, and some of the bravest people that Armin Arlet had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

And he was going to help them achieve the equality that they so rightfully deserved.No matter what.  
 

* * *

 

Eren Jaeger hated this time period.

He was 15 years old, and the 1960's was insane. Yes, he got to be reunited with his mom again and still got to see all his old friends from his past life, including the former corporal who was his sister distant cousin, but why were the humans like this? He would rather fight Titans than deal with the humans. The Titans, as it seems were long gone.But fighting Titans were simpler than what the humans were currently doing.

They were judging based off of the color of ones skin. Literally treating them worse than dogs.

"Segregation" his English teacher had called it proudly, happy with the fact that he did not have to teach the "colored students"

This had angered Eren so much.

 _"You are a teacher!"_ He yelled angrily. _"You should really try to know a culture before you think to insult one."_

 _"Says the kid, whose people massacred millions of Jews."_ Some kid behind him yelled causing the entire class to erupt in laughter.

His face had turned a bright shade of red and he had clenched his fist tightly. Eren was not like that. Sure he was German and his people have massacred hundreds of thousands based off of their religious beliefs. Murdered men, woman and children alike all at the hands of one man, and it was so sickening that it still kept him awake at night. Kids still shot him dirty looks in school. As if he was the one who sent thousands to their deaths. But he wasn't like that.

And why would the United States of America acknowledge that as wrong, but not this situation.

He had been sitting down at the table casually doing homework while his mother had the tv on. They were speaking of a young boy ... Emmet Till ...and it made his stomach turn. He was not from the south like Eren. He wasn't used to racism like Eren saw everyday. So why... just why?

He had whistled at a Caucasian woman, something that was from a boy who was not even 15 and nowhere near harmless...

So why did they beat him until he was unrecognizable?

Why did they go to his house and grab him, he was only a young boy?

Why did they shoot him in the head?

 _"Why did they kill him all in cold blood?"_ His mother had asked on the verge of tears.

His father could only look solemnly, but he hadn't said a word. Only placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and pull her into a tight embrace. Eren had gotten up from the table and retreated into his room.

He wasn't going to school tomorrow. He refused to listen to his peers speak of this situation as if it were a very positive occurrence.

No he wouldn't let this keep happening over and over again.

He wanted to help these people desperately.

Eren Jaeger had a plan. And he needed to call Armin for his input.

America was in for a huge surprise.

* * *

 

She knocked on his door softly, praying that he was still up. It was late she knew, but she needed someone to talk to. Mikasa was ecstatic when she heard a soft "come in", and she silently entered Eren's room. She figured that the boy would probably be upset about the recent news that she heard. She knew how much he despised this timeline.

But she had to admit, this timeline was incredibly weird. Somehow she still managed to be separated from her parents. But she didn't mind. After all, Eren was with her. She was grateful.

Still she was really baffled by this timeline.

But it wasn't the fact that everything about the Titans seemed to have no history at all. Or if Zeke Jaeger lived with them as Grisha's child from a previous marriage with an African American woman who had died giving birth to him. It was not the previous commander of the survey corps, was now running for the governor of Alabama either. But it was the way they treated the African American people that Mikasa truly disliked.

She missed her little home back in Shishgansia. It was nice and diversity wasn't really a problem.

So what was wrong with Mississippi.

She just could not fathom how the people here in the south looked down on blacks. They were human, people like her, just with a darker complexion. They had the kindest souls and had endured so much pain and suffering. Mikasa didn't know if a god really existed, but she prayed to whatever deity that was listening to watch over those people, and keep them safe.

She had met a boy a week ago.

He was nice.

Tall.

Funny.

And had a gorgeous smile.

And soon, within a week, Mikasa had developed her first real crush on Ryheem Leroy Smith.

He had walked her home three days straight, claiming that he lived in the same direction. It was a lie. He lived nowhere near her. But still the fact that he tried so hard was sort of cute. So she had given him a chance. Letting a small smile grace her lips as he addressed her as Miss. Ackerman teasingly.

" _Well Miss. Ackerman, it seems as if we have made it to your home, which I have delivered you safely and soundly."_ He said cheekily.

 _"It seems you have."_ She replied back casually. He through her one of his biggest smiles and she had found herself grinning back at him.

 _"I think I deserve a reward, don't you Miss. Ackerman?"_ He said shyly and had quickly bowed his head, afraid to meet her eyes.

She had laughed, truly laughed out right and he had looked up at her confused.

 _"Mikasa,"_ He called seriously, _"Are you okay?"_

His eyes showed that he cared, genuinely cared and Mikasa usually thought about her actions before she reacted.

But not this time.

She had grabbed his hand shyly, making him look up at her and cupped his cheeks in her hand.

 _"Here is your reward."_ She said sweetly and kissed him.

Ryheem had frozen at first and then kissed her eagerly. She had been the first one to break the kiss then smile at him cheekily.

 _"See you tomorrow."_ She said and pulled her scarf up to her mouth.

Ryheem had the hugest grin she had ever seen plastered on his face.

_"Of course Miss. Ackerman. You know it."_

He had walked away leaving Mikasa feeling happier than she ever had in a while.That was two weeks ago.She had first thought that he was avoiding her, until she saw the morning paper. On the front in huge bold letters was,

**"MISSING NEGRO!**

**ACCUSED FOR HARASSING WHITE WOMAN EVERYDAY**

**BY FOLLOWING HER HOME! REWARD IF FOUND FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS."**

 

Under the bottom of the headline was Ryheem's picture, and Mikasa had been horrified. She had to help him, had to make sure that he was okay. It was her fault that he was in this mess after all. So she looked at Eren with fierce determination, Armin sitting next to him and knew that something was up. They had a plan she knew it. One that would make America realize their mistakes, before its far too late.

 

African Americans were people.

 

And they deserved the same luxury as everyone else.


	2. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hate is too great a burden to bear. It injures the hater more than it injures the hated."  
> —Coretta Scott King

 

Marco Bott wasn't the same.

He used to be so easy going, so positive, so full of hope.

But something in him had changed dramatically.

He was more violent, even worse than Eren, which was pretty surprising because he was the positive one he had always been told. Always being the peacemaker. Stopping fights before they even started. Soothing people with just his presence of being there.

So what happened? What made him change? Why was he so cold and heartless to everyone around him, including his parents?

Oh right.

He had an unresolved hatred for this disgusting timeline and its people.

School was by far the absolute worst, constantly getting into trouble for fights he didn't even start for defending people who had no way of defending themselves.

He was only five years old when he was arguing with his teacher that every person is precious, and that they should not let anyone slide with tormenting the weak.

He was only seven when he saw a man get killed with his own eyes. Beaten to death for looking another man in the eyes. The man had looked terrified as he realized his fate, and his father had grabbed his arm and they rushed home quickly.

All because of the color of their skin.

He didn't like the way African Americans were treated at all. So taking the bus was completely out of the question. And if he turned on the tv and heard about another poor soul being found dead or someone speak of a lynching as if all was right in the world he was going to lose it. He missed his old life. He missed his old friends.He missed his best friend. Hell he had even started to miss Keith Shadis. Even if he hadn't lived long. But no one did as he thought about it.

That hurt him for some odd reason.

He really missed his old life, wished that he could have lived a little longer.

Even if it gave him nightmares sometimes.

When he was younger he would wake up screaming and crying throwing fits remembering his death, remembering those who died before him, and not even his father or mother could calm him down. It was only his negro caretaker that could. He was 11 at the time and he had thrashed violently in his father's arms, until she had come in and replaced his father arms with her loving and caring embrace.

 _"Hush little dove."_ She had told him sternly but gently. _"Ya mama and ya papa are tired chile, and so is you. Now get some sleep. We all gon be right here waitin on ya."_

He couldn't explain it then, but he felt a very strong bond with her. They had formed some type of connection as his parents were at work, but he never gave it any mind. Maybe he was just able to sympathize with her because they both lived in such a cruel world. It wasn't until the next day when he found out that his caretaker had apparently been in some type of accident, that he was finally able to put the pieces together. Standing in his dining room was her only child. Someone who he had never expected to see.

Annie Leonhardt.

Except for her name wasn't Annie Leonhardt.

But Lela Ann instead.

And she wasn't the pale short blonde that he had remembered.

But she was brown skinned with curly, thick hair did into a messy puff on the top of her head. He did not know, could not fathom how he was able to figure out that it was her.

He had only stared at her blankly as his parents explained that she was going to be living with them, while her fist clenched and eyes staring at the floor. She was shaking violently, and he knew that the Annie he remembered, desperately wanted to punch something.

He had never expected to meet her out of all people from there past life. Maybe Armin, or Krista.

And for some reason, he had never learned his caretakers name, always addressing her as nana or miss, and she had never said anything about any children he was sure. But he had never really asked either. So as he stared at the young girl who was probably the same age as him,

Who was probably going through something serious right now,

Who he really wanted to hug and make sure that she was okay,

Who he desperately wanted to questioned and get some answers,

Who was the reason for his death in his past life,

he had called her name. And she had finally looked up at him.

Her eyes were still a gorgeous shade of blue.

And he was able to tell that she remembered him. She was able to tell that this was the Marco Bott that she had left for dead.

There wasn't any hatred in his heart for her.

Only pity

Because not only was her eyes blue, but they were black, and scratches were all along her face. Her mothers death was no accident. Just something that was common, but truly horrible. So he rose from his seat and went to her, pulling her into a hug, as her body stiffened at first, but soon he had felt her relax.

His mother was saying something, but he had drowned her out.

"Annie let's go to my room." He said, much to his parents amazement. He didn't make a lot of friends in this timeline. So they were probably shocked that he was putting forth an effort with Annie.

"Umm...honey it's Lela Ann," His mother had started.

 

"It's fine," Annie said. "I prefer for you all to call me Annie instead. Annie Leonhardt, please."

His eyes had widened but he said nothing. He would have refused to call her by Lela unless she told him so anyway. She nodded wordlessly, and followed him to his room upstairs, motioning for her to sit on his bed. But she had only stood there, shaking and fist still clenched.

"What do you want?" She snapped harshly. The old him, the one who had died in Trost, would have probably been a bit taken back by her sudden change in her demeanor. But this him, here in Hinesville, Georgia was not.

"I am sorry for your loss," He said sincerely. "Your mother was a great woman."

"Really?" She asked angrily. "So great that those bastards had to kill her and take her away?"

Marco was not expecting Annie to be this open. It was really shocking to see her wearing her emotions so freely. The old Marco would have apologized again, hugged her, and then gave her some space.

This was a new Marco.

"That's kinda redundant don't you think," He said innocently. "I mean many people thought I was a great person, but I was killed too."

She moved quickly. Within seconds she somehow managed to pull out a blade from nowhere and put it to his throat.

"The fuck do you want from me!" She hissed brokenly.

"Answers." Marco stated firmly.

"We killed you because we had to!" She shouted uncaring that his parents might hear. "That's it. Nothing more or nothing less."

"That's not what I meant." He said prying her from his neck. "Why are you like that?"

She didn't say anything, but she did step away from him. Her head was bowed and her shoulders shook.

"I'm not mad at you for killing me in my past life," Marco huffed." I'm not angry for the choices that you made, want to know why? Because I got a second chance at life and so do you. You have a chance to make up for all your wrongdoings, a chance at redemption. You're the first person that I've met from our past life, and I'm grateful. I thought I was losing it in this world. I wasn't the same Marco Bott from the 104th squad.I know I'm ranting but I really forgot who I was in this timeline. I'm not the same Marco and I know that you see that. So what I'm trying to say is I really think I met you for a reason, just like you met me for a reason. This is your chance at redemption, and mines to not forget who I really am. Let me help you Annie, so you can help me. " He finished.

She didn't say anything at first, only keeping her head down. Then he heard it, a soft cry come from her lips.

And finally Annie Leonhardt broke down.

And Marco knew what he wanted to do. He reached out to her and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I would not let anyone else hurt her." He promised himself.

He wanted to help her, and every other African American who was currently facing hardships because of the color of their skin.

And that was what he was going to do.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

This chapter isn't very long, but it's relevance will play a huge role. Marco isn't going to be portrayed as the easy going guy that we are used to, but I'm pretty sure everyone is still going to love him the same if not more, because now that he has Annie, he isn't going to let this world change him into something that he is not.


	3. Makes Everybody but Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear to the Lord  
> I still can't see  
> Why Democracy means  
> Everybody but me."  
> ~Langston Hughes

 

She didn't remember how she died, but that didn't matter.

She was happy for once, truly as happy as she could get in this world. She had always been so damn miserable. Elementary school was okay, but monkey bars and swing sets did not excite her. They could never compare to the thrill of 3dmg. Her father finally teaching her how to hunt didn't help make her anymore relax either.

But potatoes did brighten her mood sometimes.

But no given amount of potatoes could make Sasha Braus experience the joy that she was currently feeling. She was finally going to be reunited with her best friend.

"You jumping up and down isn't going to make his plane land and quicker you know."

She only grinned at this, refusing to let anyone bring down her mood.

"Your just upset because Marco won't be able to make it until the end of the week." She said cheekily, making Jean blush.

"Oh shut your mouth Potato girl." He replied lamely.

Still grinning, she couldn't help but think how times had changed. Humanity had really advanced. If it wasn't for the technology of this time and Armin's intelligence she wouldn't have known what to do. Growing up, life was pretty ruff for her as a kid. She wasn't like the other girls who adored wearing silly dresses. Seriously the woman in this world were lame, and they gave men way to much fun.

Like her mother for example.

She didn't work. Sasha had probably never seen the woman lift a finger in her life, besides cooking and cleaning. Little girls were supposed to be seen, not heard she was constantly reminding. Her mother already tried to have her life planned out for her. Telling her that she was going to school to become a nurse, and meet a rich doctor there. Always telling her and her sister that someday they would find a man who would take care of them forever.

Sasha could take care of herself, much to her dismay.

She had argued loudly, that being taken care of and sitting around the house all day was not some life that she had wanted to live. So as soon as she turned 18, she hightailed out of her parents house and got her own apartment. She worked as a retailer assistant were she had the pleasure of meeting her great friend Jean Kirschtein.

He had remembered her. Remembered everything about their past life. The first person that she had met, and she immediately made up some bullshit excuse to her boss, grabbed his hand, and left. Turns out Jeans father was a KKK Member and he couldn't stand him. Just like her as soon as he turned 18 he got the hell out of there. He had, like Sasha, not met anyone from their past life. They both had tried coming up with ideas, but nothing seemed to work. They had finally started to give up when they had suddenly got a phone call in the late afternoon and Jean had answered the phone.

 _"I am really sorry to bother you so late in the afternoon sir, but I was looking for a Mr.Horseface, is he in right now or can I leave a message?"_ Jean had been apparently, to shocked to at first speak first, and then it had soon turned to rage. _"What the fuck do you want you insolent fool Jaeger?"_ He had yelled. She had heard Eren laugh loudly through the phone and say something probably to Armin about 'I told you so.' So Sasha had managed to pry the phone away from Jean, around the same time Armin had from Eren.

Armin had explained that they had formed a plan to help make a difference in this time, and most of the 104th were involved.

" _I have managed to find Mina, Marco, Thomas, Connie, Daz, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hanji..."_

 _"I'm in."_ She had cut in. _"And so is Jean"_

_"I DO NOT WANT TO DO ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES THAT ASSHOLE JAEGER!" Jean had yelled angrily._

_"Not even if it involves meeting Marco?"_ She had asked. He had not replied, only went to his room,slammed his door, and let out a loud scream.

And now two weeks later here they were.

"Stupid Jaeger is coming too..." Jean grumbled.

Sasha made a face and couldn't help but remember the senseless feuds both boys got him.

"Jean... that's been so long ago," she started slowly. "How about we leave the pass in the pass?"

"Tch. As long as he isn't as incompetent as he was back then." He bit back.

Sasha only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what's the big surprise Marco's talking about." She said quickly trying to change topics.

"I don't know, he just said that it would explain a lot about today's world and that he's bringing a friend."

"A friend?" Sasha questioned.

"Yeah, a friend. Don't tell me Jaeger's incompetence is rolling off on you too?" Jean asked groaning loudly. "Seriously I can't take two Jaegers."

"Technically, there's three Jaegers, if you include Mikasa even though she was adopted. Oh and Zeke is his half brother...well five if your counting his parents. And he probably had some Aunts and Uncles... wait and cousins, but he has too have a grandma and grandpa or had..."

"Oi horse face! Potato Girl! A little help would be nice."

Jean let out a loud groan and turned around dramatically. "You just had to talk him up, huh Sasha," He said angrily. "And you," he shouted pointing a finger at Eren ,"Will shut your stupid mouth or your getting punched back to Wall Maria where you belong."

"I dare you to try." Eren said menacingly.

"Not the time to cause a scene Eren." Amrin told him quietly carrying two duffel bags. "We don't need you and Jean ruining all of our hard for nothing."

Eren backed down apologetically, after baring his teeth at Jean.

"Sorry Ar." He mumbled as Jean at the same time he said sorry.

"It's so great to see you guys!" Sasha said enthusiastically while embracing them. "Where's Connie?"

Armin let out a low chuckle as Sasha had released him from her hug. "His flight had a delay. So he's coming a little over an hour."

Sasha did a little pout while Jean through her a muffin causing her to smile and eat it hungrily. "I guess half an hour won't hurt her to see my best friend."

"What about Mikasa?" Jean asked Armin.

"Oh, she's in France visiting her family." He answered.

"Oh right, she is related to the corporal." Jean remembered. It was kinda weird to find out that she was related to captain Levi, but it did help explain where she got her bad ass fighting skills from.

"Is he coming to? Jean asked.

Letting out soft chuckle he said, "He better or Eren would be pretty angry."

"Armin!" Eren yelled. "Do not dish out my business to horse face."

"Shut the fuck up Jaeger!"

"Make me!"

" Guys! Calm down before we get kicked out the terminal!" Armin yelled tiredly.

Somehow through all the yelling and arguing they had failed to see Connie walk up to the small group.

"So I guess times haven't changed at all huh?" He said behind Sasha. She had yelped in surprise and turned around and hugged him eagerly.

"I missed you, you dork." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. He let out a loud laugh and hugged her back. He hated seeing her cry, so he brushed some tears away.

"Come on Sash, don't tell me you went soft on me." He said grinning.

"You wish." She snorted back trying to stop the tears from falling down.

"Hate to break up your reunion guys." Armin said trying to be sincere. "But maybe we should head back to your apartment before these two get us kicked out." He finished pointing towards Eren and Jean who were both seconds away from pouncing on each other.

"Let's go, but for safety measures maybe you and Eren should ride with me, and Connie with Jean." Sasha added and Armin shook his head agreeing.

"Right, let's go." And with that he grabbed Erens collar the same time as Connie grabbed Jean's sleeve and dragged both boys away from each other and to their separate cars.

Sasha could only shake her head.

This is going to be a long two weeks, especially to try and accomplish their goals

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Huey Newton is the greatest philanthropist this time has ever seen! I mean this guy and Bobby Seale are so great they even have the FBI on there backs!" Eren shouted angrily at Jean.

"Criminals have the FBI on their backs to you big idiot. They might be to you Jaeger, but Dr.King really moved this nation, won a noble prize, and he did all this peacefully to get his point across." Jean argued back.

"They protected their neighborhoods. Protected the women and children as their brothers were in jail or killed! You have to fight back with violence jackass! What if you would of marched up to the Titans and go "Hey eating humans is wrong, and a disgrace to the world. Stop it or else we won't stop with our protest and signs."

"Eren those are two different situa-," Armin had tried to cut in.

"You have to show people you're serious like they are. Dude they policed the police! You can't tell me that isn't fucking cool. Armin isn't it cool?"

"Yes Eren, but we are not-"

"See if Armin thinks it cool, then it's cool." He said firmly. Armin let out a small sigh and closed the laptop he had been on. She really wish Mikasa was here to help keep Eren more calm. He knew how much the boy had hated the south, and how much he resented coming back, but still he couldn't have the boy speaking out for fear he'd get thrown in jail.

"Fuck it you asshole," Jean said angrily and walked into his room.

Armin rolled his eyes and prayed that Mikasa would hurry and come back or he would have to strangle both Jean and Eren himself. They could never agree and argued about all the little things. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Connie sit next to him.

"How is Marco getting here?" Connie asked interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, he's driving. Georgia isn't to far from Alabama so he'll be here by Friday hopefully."

"Any idea about his mystery guest?" Connie said teasingly causing Armin to laugh.

"No idea." He replied.

"Commander Erwin?"

"Tomorrow when Corporal Levi arrives. Said he had something important to discuss with him."

Connie nodded his head, and didn't say anything for a short while, although Armin knew there was more he wanted to say. The boy was acting really fidgety.

"Are you okay Connie?" He asked quietly.

The boy had not said anything at first, and Armin had thought that he was not going to say anything until he had finally heard him speak up softly.

"My mother... she wasn't really happy about what I was going to do," He said quietly. "But I told her that I needed answers. Of course she didn't understand."

Armin waited for him to finish but he didn't. He only got up and moved besides Sasha and put on a fake smile saying something silly to make her laugh.

This world was really different from his past life.

Even the people that he had thought he had known were different.

And he had to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot tell me that Eren wouldn't look up to Huey Newton and not try to join the Black Panthers if he could. Seriously you guys can't imagine this!? The next chapter after these are going to be lit, so stay tuned. Also I'm pretty freaking sure that this story is going to be way longer than 7 chapters but idk. Anyway its midterms week so I promise to try to get out another chapter at least. Anyway Peace. "


	4. Fight for a Poor Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be a poor man is hard, but to be a poor race in a land of dollars is the very bottom of hardships."  ~W.E.B. DuBois

 

Her father had to be the hugest ass hole she had ever met. She had tried to do this the easy way, tried her hardest to make him see the truth, but he had been blind, and now it was only his foolishness that he had to blame for his downfall. She had made friends with a couple of black children that walked past her home every day, barefooted with old hand me downs. They were two girls, one looked to be the same age as her and another probably 6. Historia had befriended them immediately offering them her shoes and the little her scarf to keep warm. So they had met almost everyday after that until she managed to form a small crush on the oldest girl and suddenly got the courage to kiss her cheek. The girl only smiled and kissed Historia cheeks back.

From the window her stepmother had saw the interaction play out, and been enraged when she what had happened in front of her.

 _"How dare you not only share with those monkeys, but smooch with one too !"_ She yelled as she slapped Historia in the face. As soon as her father got home her stepmother had told him what transpired.

" _No meals for you negro lover!_ " He had yelled.

Historia hadn't known if she was in trouble for liking a girl or for the girl being black, but she didn't care.

You see love had no color, love had no gender. Love was all about the person you imagined yourself having a dog with.

Someone who you could tell even your secrets to.

Someone who still thought you were beautiful, despite how you looked when you woke up in the morning. Her father, Rod Reiss, or couldn't dare comprehend what that had meant. He had cheated on his first wife, but she had to thank him or else she wouldn't have existed. But she still hated the man.

Hate was such a strong word.

But it was the only word she could use to describe her feelings for her dear father.

So at the tender age of 15 she had ran away. Far from the man who she had refused to call father, far from the teachers who had always looked down upon her, far from a life that she had never wanted. Off into the streets she went, not looking back at the place that he was forced to call her home. She would never see her father, or her wicked stepmother ever again. She always wanted to leave, constantly feeling so out of place, but Freida had kept her there. Her only source of comfort, the only person who treated her as a human being.

But Freida Reiss was gone and so was Historia. Just like in her past life, things were still just as wrong and unfair. So she had changed her name back to Krista Lenz and wondered the streets of Georgia by herself for weeks. She was homeless, hungry, cold, but there was nothing that could make her go back to that hellhole she was forced to call a home.

And finally, through the grace of the Almighty God, she had found her. The woman who had made her realize that it is just fine to be yourself,

The woman who believed in her when she could not even believe in herself,

The woman who had plagued her dreams ever since she was old enough to remember this life,  the life that she had never wanted to live.

She had finally found her Ymir, walking down the street with that same scowl plastered on her beautiful face. So Historia had screamed her name, afraid that the woman was not going to notice her but she did. Her eyes had shone with tears of happiness as she had dropped to the hard concrete unable to stand any longer. She was almost unconscious from dehydration and starvation. And as she heard her, her Ymir, screaming and crying her name, pleading her to stay awake because help was on the way, she smiled.

She had died a gruesome death in her past life. Killed, tortured, and sadly alone.

But today, she got the pleasure of dying in the arms of the woman who loved her the most.

* * *

>  

Marcel had ended up making the ultimate sacrifice once again. He was the greatest presence that had ever graced this earth. He had been witty, funny, smart, and the one person who was only able to balance their little group out. He was their best friend, the one who held their tiny group together back then and now he was gone. His existence was no more, and Bertholdt had to keep himself from falling out that very moment. Somewhere safe, he needed to get somewhere safe, Reiner was wounded and he knew that if he could not escape then he would be reunited with their dear friend. Klu Klux Klan members were chasing them, and they could not escape with Reiner as the way he was. Bertholdt had always been somewhat fearful his whole life, constantly in the shadows but today their full attention was on him. He had to get away, far from them or else they were going to die.

'I want let Marcel's sacrifice be in vain.'

They were being chased, hounded like animals, simply because of the color of their skin, and Bertholdt knew that they were paying for the sins of their past lives. He wanted desperately to welcome death, but that was the cowards way out. So he wouldn't do that, he would stand his ground and fight. Clenching his eyes shut as he ran, Reiner on his back, he listened to the joyful cheers behind him. They were gaining speed quickly, and he knew that if he had left his companion behind he would be able to escape the clutches of these horrible people.

'No.' Bertholdt had thought to himself.

He wouldn't dare leave an unconscious Reiner to them, so he continued to run as fast as he can.

"Slow down nigger boy, we're just tryin' to have some fun!" He heard someone yell behind him, causing the other KKK members to laugh loudly. He felt Reiner stir in his arms,but he knew he couldn't stop.

"Oh come on little nigger, we just want to hang ya!"

He was so sick and tired of these damn people and their idiotic ways. Their reasoning, their logics were the craziest thing that he had ever seen. African Americans had built this nation, how they dare they be repayed back with this bullshit. Bertholdt was so angry, so lost in thought that he didn't even see the tree trunk that he tripped over.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled angrily as he went down. Reiner had fell on top of him, but he had quickly got up and stood over the boy protectively as the Klan members had quickly caught up.

Damn damn damn. Because of his insolence to not pay attention, him and his best friend were going to be killed. The Klan members had looked down at him gleefully and he knew that mercy was not going to be shown. There were five of them, and one of them was trying to get his filthy hands on Reiner. He growled at them loudly and punched the man hard in his face.

"Bloody hell, you niggers are strong!"The man screamed in pain and took a step back. "You're gonna pay for that!" He pulled a knife from his pocket and aimed it towards Bertholdt's throat. "We were gonna try to have a little fun with ya!" He said madly. "But I guess we can do that to your friend." He had let out a blood curling scream as he felt the dig into his skin and he knew that his end was coming shortly. His entire body shook as the man had dug deeper and he felt himself slowly slipping away. He didn't want to die. Not like this, but he knew that this was his karma. So he looked at Reiner, who the other men were currently tying up, and let the tears roll down his eyes.

'I'm so sorry.'

This was the both of their end, and maybe the world wouldn't be so cruel and they would get to see their dear Marcel. Maybe if they were lucky enough, they would even see Annie again. He closed his eyes ready to succumb to the darkness, but jumped when he heard the sound of gunshots ring through the air. His immediate thought was that they killed Reiner, and he was kind of happy that his friend got a quick death. But when he looked up, he saw a short woman with short blonde hair firing a pistol at the KKK members.

"Off my property, or die now." She said fiercely. Three of the men had turned around and were ready to leave until the man who had stabbed Bertholdt spoke up.

"Why little lady, we just trying to rid the world of one less problem," he said. "Will take our little pets and leave." He had made out the motion for reaching for Reiner, and he had tried, urged every bone in his body to stop him, but he was to weak. He closed his eyes and more tears seemed to roll down freely.

"Don't cry little nigger, we're not gonna forget abou-"

A shot rang through the air again and when bethroldt opened his eyes, the man who had tried to grab Reiner had fallen to the ground.

"I said leave." The blonde haired woman hissed. "Off my fucking property before I make your friend dead instead of injured!"

The man on the ground had looked to her angrily and tried to stand to make his way over to her. "How dare you defend these animals," The man spat. "I bet your a negro-cock hungry who-"

One bullet to the head had quickly ended the man's rant.

But it wasn't the woman who had decided to end the man's existence, but a man with blonde hair also had emerged.

"Man, his mother never taught him how to talk to a woman he had said. "Sad case huh," he said with a grin."Should of known better to talk to a man's wife that way.

The other members had looked at the man in horror.

"Best time for you to leave. And leave these young gentlemen with us."

The KKK members not wanting to meet their end, like their buddy, quickly gathered their friends body and left.

Bertholdt watched as the blonde man wrapped his arms around the woman and laughed wholeheartedly. "I had no idea you could stand there and take words like that for so long." The man had said teasingly causing the woman to playfully punch his arm.

"Oh hush Mike." She replied with a grin."Someone looked pretty angry at them when their wife was called a certain name."

The man had frowned at this and pulled the woman closer to him and kissed her. "No one disrespects you," he said seriously. "No one."  
The woman only stroked his cheek lovingly and then turned her attention to Bertholdt.

"You okay young man?" She asked sincerely and Bertholdt was a bit taken back. Not once in this lifetime did someone talk to him as if he were a person. Who could only stare at the woman, to afraid to speak. What if all this was a setup and they were both working with those men? What if they just wanted to make him believe that they were being sincere? He would have grabbed Reiner and ran, but he knew that they wouldn't have gotten very far.

"It's okay. We're not going to harm you or your friend, but you both need serious help him." She said calmly sensing his distress. "Come, me or my husband will not hurt you."

Instinct had told him to runaway, but one look at Reiner and that choice had been thrown out.

"Pl-pl-please help." He said barely able to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was the man, Mike, move to catch him before he hit the ground and was surrounded by darkness.


	5. To Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " No race can prosper till it learns there is as much dignity in tilling a field as in writing a poem." ~Booker T. Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo I'm back , and my apologies for the late upload but college has been kicking my ass. I hope everyone is seriously enjoying this story and I had to edit this chapter multiple times because I didn't want to offend anyone. Anyways just a clear reminder that I'm not making this story to be racist to any ethnicity because I love everyone but I originally made this story out of appreciation for black history and thought why the fuck not put fanfict and history together. Anywho enjoy loves ❤️

 

 

Hanji Zoe was appalled by this new world that she now resided in. There had been extraordinary discoveries and humanity had advanced further in technology than anyone would have thought. But what she just couldn't do was figure out whether it was a blessing or a curse.

Sure humanity had advanced especially through technology, and made groundbreaking discoveries, constantly finding new information to digest, but there were so many downfalls that could have been avoided.

The wars. The plagues. Some of the useless laws.

Why was it even illegal to play dominoes on a Sunday in Alabama?

She huffed and quickly made her way to her lab. She had graduated high school at 15, started college at 16, and finished it at 18. At the proud age of 21 she was a biology professor at the University of Alabama.

She had been there for many years and had loved it here at first. She was after all surrounded by mass knowledge. She had heard about all the discoveries and knew that she could help contribute greatly to mankind at this university.

Well she would of.

Hanji Zoe loved many things, but treating one race as if they were more of a disgrace and a hinderance to others was something that she was not going to tolerate at all. So when she found out that a couple of university students had made a young African American woman expelled for the sake of her own protection... she left. Taking her knowledge and contributions with her. This world was not ready for many things she had thought, but it was time to end this senseless dividing of a nation. Segregating was way beyond something that she could not comprehend. Hanji knew that this world would not be able to live up to its full potential until America finally stood as one nation together.

So when the former commander of the Survey Corps had called her with some promising news, and to be at a specific location she let out a joyous laugh.

Oh yes... it was time for a change.

___________________________

"Don't fucking touch me you freak!"

"But my precious Levi you've only visited America once! Don't I get a hug!" Hanji cried out.

"Because your laws are beyond fucking stupid here!" He had snapped. "Now get your paws off me!" With a final scream he managed to shove Hanji off of him harshly and looked down at her with disgust as she giggled maniacally.

"My precious Levi hasn't changed at all," she teased and Armin knew that the short man was seething inside.  
"Don't you remember the French and Indiana War, my darling little one? Wait, didn't an American colony purchase Louisiana from the French? My goodness someone hasn't been doing their homework!"

He heard a low growl escape the man's throat, and was thankful that Comman-  umm Erwin had emerged from out of nowhere and placed his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Haven't had you two here for five minutes and you're already trying to destroy my house." Erwin smiled at him wholeheartedly as Levi had shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever." He said and moved far away from Hanji to sit on the sofa between Mikasa and Eren. "Can we start now?" He asked wrapping an arm around Eren while Mikasa glared daggers at him.

Armin looked around the room, and he was shocked to see a lot of people who he hadn't expected. Mikasa and Levi had both returned from France yesterday and Hanji lived in Alabama so he knew the woman wouldn't miss a chance to tease the former corporal.  
Sure he had called Mina, Thomas, Daz, Sasha, and a lot of others from the 104th, but it shocked him to see not only Squad Levi present, but even people like Keith Shadis there. He was thankful that Erwin practically owned a mansion because he had no idea where all these people were going to fit in.

  
"Well yes, but I would like to point out something to everyone today. We are here in this room for some of the reasons we dedicated our lives for humanity long ago," Erwin started. "We want to see a difference and make a change in this world,right? With that being said can everyone in this room do the same thing if it came down to it? Can we offer our hearts for humanities glory one last time? You don't have to if you don't want to, and you can leave at any given time. But just to be clear on this, the goals that we are going to try and achieve will make us the enemy to many. Some of us may not make it, and there is a strong possibility that we very may be thrown in the jail. So before we begin on another glorious journey, is their anyone who feels as if they don't want to be apart of this speak now, or be apart of history."

No one had dared say anything, but Armin could tell by the look of sheer determination that stood out on the face of his former comrades, that no one in the room was going to turn away. He was glad that everyone thought what the African Americans were going through was wrong and wanted to help make a difference. He turned his attention back to Erwin as the man spoke up.

"A month ago we were aware that the infamous Huey P. Newton, one of the founders of the Black Panthers Party was killed. This is a very tragic loss and many were affected by his sudden death."

"We know," Jean spoke up. "Eren probably bawled like a baby."

Eren's faced turned completely red and quickly put his head down because he did in fact bawl like a baby, while Mikasa rubbed his back gently and Levi shot Jean a stern glare.

"Now it is also no known secret that the Panthers had also managed to steal files from the FBI, and see the list of people they were targeting such as not only themselves, but Dr. Martin Luther King as well." Armin stomach started to turn as he watched Erwin continue with his speech. Something felt really off.

"As we all know also there seems to be no history about the attack led on the Titans. As if they never even existed, but we all know that's not true because we wouldn't all be here together." Everyone seemed to silently agree with that. Armin had always wondered what would of happened if he hadn't found Eren and Mikasa. Would he believe that it was real? Would he think that his past life was just a some sort of sign of him going crazy?

"With the help of Mike and Nanaba, I believe that we managed to find out a reason why their is no history of Titans ever existing. Some of you..." Erwin continued looking at Eren. "Might be hostile at the people that we have found to help clarify this information. I ask that they may not be harmed under any circumstances and remember that our main goal is to help African Americans achieve equality and protection. Without further ado, Mike... Nanaba."

  
Emerging from the back room Armin saw two negros come out behind the two blondes. There was a really tall one with a huge Afro and a heavy built one with his hair slicked back. The tall one looked pretty nervous, probably because he was surrounded by white people, but it was something about his posture that seemed familiar. There was something about the way his eyes twitched and the way the well built one stood with his head held high. And suddenly realization dawned on him.... his eyes had widened and he tried not to let a shocked gasp escape his lips.

"Bertholdt and Reiner," Armin whispered shockingly. Jean looked over at the blonde sitting next to him.

"Umm Armin... don't you think that's kinda impossible," he asked hesitantly.

Jean wasn't expecting for the past commander to let out a loud laugh sounding through the room.

"Kirstein, everyone in this room had has been reborn from centuries ago, there is nothing that is impossible," Erwin said.

"Wait, so that's Bertholdt and Reiner?" Connie asked confusingly.

"Hi." Bertholdt said meekly while Reiner standing quietly behind him.

"Woah it is you dudes!" Connie exclaimed. "Nice slick back Reiner." He added chuckling. Reiner only laughed and ran his large meaty hands through his hair and sent Connie a wink.

"Yeah and Bertholdt looks like he could be apart of a jazz group," Sasha added.

"More like the Jackson's," Jean included. Bertholdt laughed genuinely before quickly putting his hand over his mouth.

"Erwin. Why the fuck are the Titan shifters here?" Levi asked breaking up the little reunion. "Don't know how long this one," he said pointing to Eren, "would be able to calm himself."  
Armin watched as his best friend gritted his teeth and looked ready to pounce on both boys.

"Noted." Erwin replied and turned towards the previous Titan shifters. "You guys care to explain?"

Bertholdt shifted nervously knowing that he was going to be the one doing all the talking because Reiner would probably forget something.

"It would probably take awhile, but I'm assuming that everyone has time?" He asked quietly.

No one said anything, only continuing to stare at the tall man before them.  Bertholdt drew in a deep breath and began, "After I died, and Armin retained my memories, I thought that it was all over. That my soul was going to be condemned to hell for all eternity. As you guys can see that is not the case."

"Yet," Eren said maliciously. Bertholdt let out a loud sigh and continued,"I remembered my past from the day I was born, and all the hell that I've caused. I - we were trained to be warriors, our futures already determined before we could talk. We had no choice, no say so in destroying the walls and humanity along with it."

"BULLSHIT!" Eren yelled dangerously. Both Mikasa and Levi restraining the boy. "You two sat there," he cried, "Befriended each and everyone of us, just to be the sole reason for humanities demise and bringing along nothing but death and destruction!"

"WE FUCKING KNOW THAT ASSHOLE!" Reiner yelled back. "DID YOU THINK WE ENJOYED BEING MONSTERS?" By this point Reiner was shaking and Bertholdt had tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder while he shrugged it off.

"They wont understand Berty," he cried softly. "Why are we wasting our time?" Tears rolled swiftly down his cheek at his pleaded with Bertholdt to leave.

"Shhh... its gonna be okay," Bertholdt whispered. "Give me five minutes and we'll leave and never see anyone in this room again. I promise."

Armin watched the interaction between the two men in front of him, and couldn't describe how he felt. He had been the one to inherit Bertholdt's memories after he died and knew that they had been forced to cause all of the chaos in their past life.

"Guys," Armin called, drawing everyone's attention to him. "We should hear them out, listen to their side of the story, and discuss our next move." Eren seemed completely horrified at this idea.

"You want us to forgive them?" Eren asked seriously.

"Yes."

Eren didn't say anything after that, only shooting daggers at the men in front of them.

"Continue please," said Erwin. Bertholdt nodded," As I was saying Armin had most of my memories from my past life. So he knows a lot. But my present life is the reason why me and Reiner are here for you today. I met Reiner when I was nine. My father was hung because... um... you know," he said holding up his arms and showing off his skin. "We left the city and moved off to a better neighborhood where African Americans stood firmly together. I- I- it was my first day of school and I was nervous and shy and then at recess Reiner tackled me to the ground from behind," he said with a grin glancing at Reiner. He had finally ceased his crying and had even offered Bertholdt a small smile in return. "I had thought that I was sentenced to suffer alone in this dark and cruel world, but I guess not."

"So how long was it just you and Reiner?" Sasha asked.

"It was never just me and Reiner," Bertholdt replied. "Our other best friend, Marcel, was with us too."

"The one Ymir ate?" Armin asked.

"Yes."

"Well it was good that you three are all reunited," Sasha cheered, oblivious to Eren's rage.

"He's dead," Reiner said monotone.

"Wow...well... death sucks," Connie added.

"Yup. Killed by the KKK." Reiner said quietly.

"And that's what we're trying to change," Erwin piped up. He glanced shortly at both boys and said,"I'll take it from here."

"You see after the KKK members killed these young gentlemen friend and almost them too, Mike and Nanaba took it upon themselves to handle the situation and even killed one of the members."

"Served him right," Mike spoke up. "Ignorant fuck knows better than to insult a man's wife."

Erwin shook his head and sighed, while Hanji shot the couple a wide grin and thumbs up.

"Why were they chasing you guys in the beginning?" Sasha asked.

"My father was erm... quite well known," Reiner spoke. "But disliked by a certain group."

Not needing to say more Reiner was a little more hesitant to continue.

"Sorry," Sasha said awkwardly.

"It's okay. Use to it by now," Reiner replied nonchalantly.

An awkward silence managed to fill the room, so Armin stole a quick glance at Eren. He knew that his best friend was raging inside of his head, and was very conflicted on what he wanted to do.

Should he forget about his former comrades betraying them?

Or should he put the past aside and fight for what he believed in for so long?

Mikasa obviously sensing the boys distress, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Armin watched as he started to relax.

"I understand that we all still have mixed emotions about these two," He said pointing at Reiner and Bertholdt. "But I for one forgive them. As Bertholdt stated earlier, Arlet received his memories after he died. He had also confirmed that they were forced to do what they did at such a tender age, and I agree that there crimes against humanity during the wall period should not be forgotten but forgiven." He said. "After all they were only children," he added.

"Oi eyebrows, their going to be forgiven obviously by this group because everyone hear is such a ray of sunshine," Levi said dramatically, "But you failed to mention some crucial things."

  
Erwin's eyes raised up and met Levi's.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
Clearly agitated Levi rolled his eyes," Don't play games you blonde asswipe," Levi snarled. " You didn't state not once how does all of this relate to not having any history related to the Titans? Sure we know their," pointing to Bertholdt and Reiner, "background. But who exactly was Reiner's and Bertholdt's fathers? How did this Marcel fall into the mix? Where's the female Titan? And the most important question... HOW AND WHY ARE THEY BLACK!"

Erwin looked at Levi calmly and couldn't help but put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, much to the old captains annoyance.

"This isn't a game Erwin. Back then, when we were surrounded by the walls and the survey corps became humanities enemy, you left us in the dark about almost everything. We all blindly followed you and when you died there was so much that couldn't have been done because you refused to let someone else in on the darkness of Erwin's Smith mind."

Erwin said nothing, but his usual stoic mask had fell, and Armin could see the look of regret that plagued him.

"He's right Erwin," Hanji said calmly. "If Armin wasn't a great tactician and his mind wasn't sharper or darker than yours we would of been screwed."

"Erm..."

"It's a compliment Armin." Hanji said with a smile.

"I understand your concerns," Bertholdt spoke again softly. "So I'll answer every question I can to the best of my abilities." He waited for a minute, seeing if anyone had anything to say. " My father was originally a preacher, like Dr. king, and he fought hard trying to help blacks achieve equality. We moved here originally from California because my mother wanted to be with her family. It wasn't even two weeks in when they came for us, hanging my father and setting our house on fire as me, my brother, and mom watched hopelessly." He paused for a minute and tried gaining back his composure refusing to cry.

"Somehow as we fled off into the night we managed to find someone that would protect us and watch over us now that my father was gone. The next week as I stated before, I entered school and met Reiner." He finished wishing not to say more. Reiner sensed his distress and decided to take over.

"Marcel hadn't attended school that day, but we were practically raised together. Grew up in Selma Alabama and my father had made quite a name for himself then," Reiner started. "Found shot to death on my 13th birthday and until this day police still didn't know who did it but I'm pretty sure that you all get the picture."

"Ask for Annie, we have no idea where she is, but we always hoped that we found her and prayed that wherever she is that she's not alone." Bertholdt piped up. "Oh and I think that we're black because of the atrocities we committed our past lives."

"Wait - hold up , are you guys making the assumption that every black person are Titan shifters from back then?" Jean gasped.

"Nooooo!" Reiner yelled. "In that case so would Armin and Eren."

Armin sighed dejectedly causing Mikasa to look across the room at him at him.

'I'm fine.' He mouthed as she nodded her head and went back to paying attention.

"Well now that we've got all this cleared up, we're still missing one little thing," Levi said.

"What's that?" Hanji asked confused.

"The history of the Titans. Where is it?"

No one seemed to know the answer to that much to the shorter man's dismay.

"It's something that we must uncover," Erwin spoke up.

"Damn right." Levi said.

"Now that almost everything has been cleared up, is their anything anyone had to say before we discussed our next course of action?" Erwin asked.

"Umm... I do," Armin says quietly directing his attention towards Bertholdt. " You said you had a brother and mother, where are they? It would be nice to talk to them and here their input and see if they had any memory about our past lives."

Bertholdt didn't answer. He stood silently, bowed his head, and started shaking.

"They were killed." Reiner spoke up softly beside him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry for ask-"

"Not your fault." Bertholdt cut him off crying. "Can we leave now? We've answered what we could." Reiner asked turning towards Erwin.

The blonde man nodded his head and all watched as Mike, Nanaba, Bertholdt, and Reiner left the room. Nanaba putting a comforting hand on both boys shoulder.

No one said anything as the four left, but Armin watched as Eren looked at his hands guilty, and finally Erwin spoke up.

"We need-no have to make this world a better place for future generations to come. But before we can succeed, before we must continue... they must be forgiven." He said sincerely.

As Armin remembered the hurt and pain in Bertholdt eyes, the realization in Reiner as they were given a chance at redemption...

He couldn't have agreed with his former commander more.


	6. Chapter 6

"We ARE NOT going you freckled face asshole!"

"That's pretty redundant Ymir, your're a freckled face asshole too."

"I hate you and your condescending mouth, you use to be such a nice person."

Marco only smiled cheekily at Ymir's scowling face and continued to pack his things. It always felt good to finally say something to get under her skin. It wasn't so easy to do in their past life, yet so simple in this one. He had recalled back to when he had met the girl at 15 at a family reunion. They had been introduced by each others moms and were told that they were actually related. Saying that Marco was shocked was a complete understatement. Ymir had only smirked when she saw that he had remembered her and had grabbed his hand and said they were going to get more drinks to become better acquainted.

 _"Ymir, what's going on? Why are you here?"_ He had asked.

 _"Obviously for the barbecue,"_ She had replied back smiling. He knew how she was, knew that she knew what he was talking about. She wasn't going to tell him anything. Only toy with him until she got bored. The old him would of begged, pleaded for her to talk, but this wasn't the same him.

So Marco just turned around and walked away.

 _"Hey! Where are you going Freckles!"_ She had shouted at him, shocked that he had turned away from her.

 _"Far from you._ " He replied causally.

" _Woah Bott, when the hell did you grow a pair?"_

He shot her a nasty glare before distancing himself far from her.   
_"I don't want to play games Ymir,"_ he had said lowly. _"And you don't have to tell me anything, but if you think for one second that I'm going to sit here stupidly, asking you questions that you're more than likely going to dance around until you get bored and something else captures your attention, you're sadly mistaken."_

A bit taken aback by the former sweetheart of the 104th Trainee squad Ymir was actually quite impressed.

 _"Nice,"_ she had replied casually. " _You actually grew a spine."_

Marco only rolled his eyes and hastily made to leave the tall girls presence.

 _"Wait!"_ She screamed. _"I might have some information that you want to know!"_

He stopped then, and slowly turned around.

 _"It might take awhile, but I'm pretty sure it's worth the wait."_ She stated.

 _"I have time,"_ he had replied.

The information she shared with him made him both happy and weary that he had finally found someone else who remembered their past life.

He hadn't seen her again until he was 19 and he and Annie shared a three bedroom apartment together, saying that she need someplace where her and her girlfriend could crash

Her girlfriend Historia Reiss.

The Goddess of the 104th Trainee Squad. It didn't surprise Marco that Ymir had actually managed to find her, but the tiny girl was covered in bruises and had looked deathly pale.

 _"Not a word,"_ Ymir hissed as she caught him staring at the scar running across of her arm. So he had dropped the subject with no hesitation.

Ymir had said something about her family shunning her for taking an interest in the same sex, while Annie had complained to them how could anyone not see that she clearly preferred vagina over penises any day.

Marco was a little surprised that Ymir had actually managed to handle the short blonde girl as if she was fragile.

Apparently Historia was still 'recovering' at the time and Marco wouldn't dare turn either of them away.

Three years later and a graduate at Lauderdale University here they were.

"You're taking two weeks off from school for this?" Ymir asked angrily.

"Spring vacation." He replied much to her dismay. 

"Seriously dude, are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to face them? Are you sure Annie wants no - is able to face them?" Ymir asked desperately trying her hardest to escape this trip.

"It was Annie's idea actually," he replied, "Said it's the least she can do after all the trouble she caused."

Ymir frowned, seeing that no matter what course of action she took, it wouldn't matter.

"Well fine," she said dramatically and turned her back towards him. "But the moment I sense something wrong and Jaeger does something totally stupid, I'm taking Historia and getting the hell away from those nutcases!" She rushed quickly to his bedroom door and slammed it harshly. Marco could tell that she was probably fuming inside. He had spoke to Comma- Erwin Smith weeks ago and the man had informed him of the goals he was trying to achieve. He desperately wanted Marco to be included since his parents were actual historians and his grandfather was even an archeologist.

 _"It would be great to have someone with actual experience Mr. Bott,"_ Erwin had told him.

 _"Please just call me Marco,"_ he had sighed back. _"And of course, I'll do it."_

He hadn't told the women living in his apartment until a week ago about his plans, and when he did not only Historia, but Annie had insisted on coming.

 _"It'll be nice to see the gang again!"_ Historia cheered happily as Ymir bared her teeth at him.

 _"Babe I don't think that's a good idea, remember how mean Eren was to you?"_ She asked her girlfriend, praying that she would change her mind.

 _"Oh that was so long ago!"_ By now Historia was in her own little world and Marco was sure that Ymir was going to strangle him in his sleep.

 _"Great,"_ Ymir said sarcastically. _"Let's go pack our bags now."_

 _"Ooooooh great idea love!"_ Krista squealed. She grabbed Ymir's hand, shocking everyone by her quick speed and quickly rushed to her and Ymir's room to pack.

 _"Guess I'll go too then,"_ Annie said quietly causing Marco to glance in her direction.

 _"You know you don't have to,right? Don't think that you're obligated to go because of the past."_ Marco had said with a frown.

She still hadn't looked up. Just scribbling some letters in a small black notebook.

 _"This is my redemption,"_ she whispered barely enough for Marco to hear. " _This is my chance."_ Annie had gotten up and left the room, and Marco hadn't heard from her the rest of that night. 

The announcement of this little trip had seemed to put everyone on edge, and if it wasn't for Historia's constant reassurance that everything was going to be fine and Annie telling him repeatedly that she desperately wanted to meet everyone again and wanted to continue her search for Bertholdt and Reiner he most definitely would of said to hell with everything.

He was worried. Extremely worried. There was so many different scenarios that could go wrong tomorrow and he didn't want to dare endanger his friends-no family. Marco had come to love the three other girls that he shared his apartment with and couldn't dare think what he would do if harm came to either one of them as they were going to be in Alabama. It was no secret that Eren was going to be there, and the temperamental boy more than likely still held an unresolved hatred for Annie or even Ymir.

Hell even Historia stated that he didn't even like her and that she was extremely fake to him.

Now he kind of understood why Jean didn't like him.

He let out a soft chuckle as he remembered all the times he and Armin had to stop the two from ripping each other apart, and all the times where Jean would confided in him his most inner secrets. Marco wondered briefly how would the boy react to him when he finally saw him again.

Would he be happy?

Historia had told him that Jean had took his death pretty harshly, and it had inspired him to abandon his dreams in the military police and join the Survey Corps in his honor.

 _"Wait, Annie, you never mentioned he joined the Survey Corps!"_ He gasped shockingly as he discovered this newfound information.

 _"You never asked."_ She had went back to reading her book, but he didn't fail to notice the small smile that graced her lips.

 _'Change is good._ ' He thought appreciatively. Marco was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Annie come in.

"Either something crawled up 'The Freckled One's' ass or she still couldn't get you to back down," she said leaning on his now open door way.

Marco let out a light laugh and abandoned the small things he still had to pack to turn his attention to her.

"Probably a spider."

Rolling her eyes, she moved to punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Asswipe," she replied with a scowl. Her hair was brushed back into a gigantic puff and little curls were hanging from the side as she moved to lie on his bed.

'She's changed so much.'

Annie had became not only his sister in the time that they lived together but his best friend as well. Ymir had always referred to them as the new 'Eren and Mikasa' until Annie had threatened to throw her out on the street.

"I'm nothing like that lapdog and Marco is not a suicidal maniac," She said dangerously.

Ymir only laughed and Historia apologize saying that both her and Mikasa were dark (In a good sense) and totally badass in their own little way.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She asked boredly, fiddling with a rubric cube in her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Annie continued messing with the contraption in her hand before turning her attention back to Marco.

"If they asked me do I regret everything  that I've done in my past, I'm going to tell them no."

"Is that the truth?" Marco asked quietly.

"Yes." 

"Alright." He removed his suitcase from his bed and laid down beside her.

"Do you think Jean would be happy to see me?" He asked quietly.

Annie let out a dramatic groan and rolled over to face him.

"Not only did I , but Tori and Ymir have informed you Jean is completely smitten with you!"

"I know! I know!" Marco cried. "I just don't want to see him and then freeze up or worse!"

Annie rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Listen up buttercup. Jean would be a complete fucking idiot if he didn't realize how good you are, and that you're a very kind and handsome guy. It'll be his loss not yours, so stop stressing the issue and let it be."

Marco looked up at Annie and slowly sat up. "Thanks Annie, you're right." He said with a smile. "I needed that."

"Good. Now I'm going to go finish packing as you have inappropriate thoughts about your boy toy."

"ANNIE!"

"Kidding." She smirked as she got close to exiting his room. "Took you 20 years to realize that you were gay and now look at you."Marco

through a pillow at her.   
 

* * *

 

"This is insane." Marlowe watched as another line of new inmates entered the building and couldn't help but keep the comments to himself. Everyday hundreds of new prisoners would come in, as old ones were leaving. There were too many people being arrested for petty theft these days and the prisons were becoming highly overcrowded.

The war on drugs.

Oh yes the war on drugs was significant because it caused the mass incarceration of non violent criminals and lead to the racial profiling of criminals who took part in the recreational use of drugs.

Too many prisoners made the guards anxious.

The guards here were constantly on their toes and some even went as far to beating the inmates for no particular reason.

"Hey-Hey Stop it!" He yelled as three guards ganged up on an African American inmate. "You're killing him."

One of the Guards managed to look up as he had the prisoner pinned to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up newbie." He hissed. What are you going to do, tell the warden?" The man rose from his position on the ground and went to stand over Marlowe.

"Let me tell you something rookie, your just that. A rookie. So keep your fucking mouth shut, do as your told, and you might not have to deal with this."  The man had raised his fist and Punched him in the face hard. Marlowe grasped his face, and yelped out in pain.

"AHHH!" He was pretty sure his nose was broken and he was sporting a black eye as the remaining guards let out a thunderous laughter.

"Now be a good boy and stay out of grown folks business!" The men cackled leaving both Marlowe and the prisoner behind.

Marlowe made sure they were really gone before he got up and brushed himself off.

'Assholes.' He thought to himself.

He didn't spend two and a half months at the academy for this shit. He didn't sign up to watch people get wrongfully mistreated. Marlowe eyed the man on the ground who was to afraid to get up.   
The man wasn't even facing his way, too scared to look the man in his eyes.

"Hey," Marlowe spoke up softly. "They're gone. They can not hurt you."

The man trembled slightly as he stole a quick peak at his surroundings before getting up.

"Th-thank ya for speakin up for me." He said quietly. "Never in my life has it happen before." The man dusted himself off gently and made to turn away.

"Wait!" Marlowe shrieked, "What are you hear for?" The man froze in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"Why do ya care?" Marlowe looked deeply in the man faces when he realized that this was not a man. His broad shoulders and tall stature made him believe it at first, but as he looked into his face Marlowe could tell that this was only a boy probably no older than 21.

"Because believe it or not, I'm not like those guys back there," he stated firmly. "You're still a kid, a good kid probably, and you don't deserve to here I'm sure it." The boy had looked away from him, trembling, and Marlowe was afraid the boy was going to run from him. When a minute passed with nothing but silenced, Marlowe moved to back off the young man.

"I'm here cause of my father," a small voice whispered dejectedly.

"Your father?" Marlowe questioned.

"He turned me in, said it best this way to save the family if I admit that I've did it. Said something bout taken a plea bargain..."

"Excuse," Marlowe cut off. "But what exactly did you admit to doing?" He asked.

"And what's your name?"

"Well," he said quietly. "Ryheem. Ryheem Leroy Smith. And I admitted to the murder off all those Caucasian women."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyeem is from chapter 1 in case you guys forgot. 
> 
> oh and..................................
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, honestly I do not believe I'm gonna finish this fic. I just don't think that's it is worth reading to anyone. Thanks to everyone for the kudos, hits, and the comments. Your feedback really kept me going. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
